Conventional monitoring systems typically rely on alerts from sensors and analysis of event streams to infer that an anomalous condition has manifested. However, mechanical malfunctions may present an indirect and diffused correlation on behavioral parameters over a long period of time. Consequently, mechanical malfunctions may escape detection until such time as a serious degradation exists.
The figures are not to scale. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.